Harry Potter: The Wolf Heart Saga
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Based around the movies, but with some small changes. On Harry's 11th birthday, he gets a visit from Hagrid...who tells him he's actually a Werewolf. Now, Harry must learn to accept this new part of his life while trying to sort out his feelings for Draco Malfoy. DracoxHarry pairing, but not for quite a while.
1. Human Pack

**Harry Potter: The Wolf Heart Saga (a 'Harry Potter' fic)**

Disc.: J.K. Rowling is the only one who will ever be able to claim true ownership of this wonderful book/movie series, which means that I'll only ever own fics like this one based around her series.

A/N: Since I finished up 'Jagged Dawn', I can try my hand at this requested series, and it's gonna be with the ever popular HarryxDraco pairing…hope I do a good job, if not then tell me so and I'll try harder/do better if it's not to your liking; I figured I'd do something a little different and have our favorite characters be werewolves instead of witches/wizards and the like…those who are already werewolves like Lupin will stay the same, while Animagus like Sirius will become a rare breed known as 'Shifters'. And now, I present to you this first chapter!

 **Ch.1- Human Pack**

The night air around the small Muggle neighborhood was covered in a thin fog that seemed to glow beneath the light of the full moon, the water droplets in the air giving a silver glow that illuminated the streets in a soft light. As the minutes ticked by slowly, a grey and black tabby cat darted across the dark asphalt and into an alleyway whereupon it transformed into a woman; the woman wore a Victorian era cloak and dress with her dark auburn hair pulled back into a low ponytail that'd been styled into a bun so that no strands would fall into her face.

As she walked through the alleyway, her eyes soon caught sight of a huge white wolf carrying a bag in his jaws…said wolf transforming into an old man with a long, flowing white beard. He placed the bag down onto the ground and changed into the clothes inside, which was a traditional English robe that was made of soft silk interwoven with cotton and wool so that it could retain heat on cold nights like this one.

"Thank you for seeing me at this late hour, Albus. I contacted you as soon as I heard the news…is it true that the Potters were killed by you-know-who?"

"Yes, Minerva…as unfortunate as it sounds, it is indeed true."

"And the pup?"

"Hagrid is bringing him as we speak, Minerva." The old white wolf spoke, his dark hazel eyes surveying the human neighborhood, his lips curling back to reveal sharp fangs as he let out a snort and growl of disgust. The cat shifter didn't miss the actions of her old friend, for she also had a large level of disdain for the one human family they were making their way towards.

"I've seen these people, Albus…they're the absolute worst sort of Human one could ever meet."

"I know, Minerva…but they are the pup's only living family that can take care of him right now."

"But these people are Werewolf Hunters, Albus; they'll force him to hide what he truly is so that he'll never know how great his pack has become…why, this pup has had his name steeped in greatness ever since his pack first came into flourishing, and you want to entrust him to those _humans_?!"

"We don't really have much choice at the moment, Minerva…I've had no luck in getting ahold of Sirius, and Lupin is in Romania settling pack squabbles at the moment; we really do have no choice but to leave him in the care of these humans."

Before either of them could argue further on the matter, the sound of a motorcycle heading their way drew their attention behind them…a large and somewhat plump man with a midlength black-brown beard pulled up to stop about 6 or so feet away from the wolf and the shifter, his arms holding a small bundle in them as he dismounted the bike and walked towards Albus and Minerva.

"Sorry I'm late, Albus…Minerva. The little pup slept the whole way here, didn't even whimper during the whole ride."

"Thank you, Hagrid…what's wrong?" the white wolf said when he noticed his friend tense up slightly, his body language showing hesitance and sadness.

"It's just that…I'd love to take care of the pup myself, rather than leave him in the clutches of these damned Hunters."

"I know you would, Hagrid, seeing as your own pup Seamus was killed last year by Hunters…but we can't interfere with the final wishes of the Pack Alpha, or those of his mate; you know as well as I do that Lilly specifically asked that her son be given as normal a life as possible."

Hagrid sighed, his eyes taking on a look of despair at the thought of leaving such a young pup with humans that would probably sell him rather than take care of him like they should…his own pup, Seamus, was about Harry's age when he'd been caught in a Werewolf Hunter's trap and killed that same day last year.

The large wolf reluctantly placed the now human Harry on the porch of the Dursley's house, a note attached to his blanket and the pup smiling up at the large wolf in his sleep, Hagrid even more reluctant to let the pup go as he tried his best not to start crying. Albus walked up next to his friend and smiled at him while placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, the white wolf also looking distraught but managing to restrain his pack instincts urging him to take the pup away from this dangerous house.

"Don't worry, Hagrid…we'll see him again someday, when he's just a little more grown up; we'll meet again soon…Harry Potter." Albus said before him and Hagrid left the neighborhood followed by Minerva, the woman and white wolf shifting into their animal forms while Hagrid took off on his motorcycle…the large brown-black wolf almost letting a mournful howl burst from his throat as he forced himself not to look back at the young pup they'd all pretty much abandoned to a life of hiding his true heritage and being forced to live as a human for the next however many years they had to wait before seeing him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, that's pretty much the first chapter…sorry if it's short but I'm going by the movie and if you have a problem with that, then get the hell out of my story and take your rude comments with you on the way out! Other then that, please leave a nice review and I'll see you in the next chapter…which will have a time skip so be ready.


	2. Heritage

**Harry Potter: The Wolf Heart Saga (a 'Harry Potter' fic)**

Disc.: J.K. Rowling is the only one who will ever be able to claim true ownership of this wonderful book/movie series, which means that I'll only ever own fics like this one based around her series.

A/N: As mentioned in the previous chapter, this will mostly play by the movie but some of the dialogue will be changed…as well as certain scenes; they'll be Werewolves and Shifters, so all the sequences that featured them flying or using magic will be rewritten to suit the needs of the characters in this fic. If this is not for you, then I strongly suggest that you turn back right now; the fic will be M rated but that won't come along until later in the story…this will also be a Drarry pairing fic (which is DracoxHarry if you don't know your Harry Potter yaoi pairings), so for now just relax with some popcorn and enjoy the show!

 **Ch.2- Heritage**

(Time skip- 11 years)

Harry Potter could tell you that there were a lot of things that he wanted, such as nicer clothes, an actual bed, a room that wasn't built underneath a staircase, or even glasses that were more sturdy than the ones he wore right now…but more than anything else in the world, what he really wanted the most were his mother and father. He didn't remember anything about them, and had asked his current family what they were like but they only told him that his parents were killed in a car crash and that no one else would take care of him except for them; he lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, as well as his cousin Dudley…none of which liked him, and Dudley went to great lengths to torment Harry every chance he got day and night.

Today proved to be no different, as Dudley chose to run up and down the stairs while jumping on them hard enough to make dust fall from the ceiling and onto his head as his cousin's loud voice cut through his peaceful sleep to bring him to the world of the living once more.

" _Wake up, Potter! We're going to the Zoo!"_

The raven haired boy yawned as he grabbed his glasses and sat up on his bed, which was little more than a thin mattress with old sheets and a hand me down comforter; as he changed out of his pajamas, which were too big on his thin body, Harry thought of his life up to this point…sure, it could be better then this struggle to just make it to the next day, but it could also be a lot worse. Oftentimes, the raven haired boy would have dreams wherein he was a wolf running through the forest with another wolf beside him, this wolf being platinum blonde with storm grey eyes as they chased each other for hours on end playing tag or even hide and go seek; whenever the dream got to the point where they'd catch each other, Harry was always woken up before that happened.

After finally getting into his clothes, which were a pair of dark grey jeans with holes in the knees and a black t-shirt, the raven haired boy went into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his family. He himself was getting thinner every day, and it seemed that even if he ate, Harry couldn't keep the weight on his frail body…but he dismissed his personal woes in favor of doing the dishes after an hour of eating with everyone.

When they got outside, Vernon stopped Harry with his umbrella and spoke to him in a voice full of malice.

"I'm warning you now, boy…any funny business, any at all…and you won't have any meals for a week! Is that clear, Harry?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Good…now get in the car."

The raven haired boy knew better than to speak again so he climbed into the back with his cousin Dudley, the brunette boy making a habit of kicking Harry at every red light they stopped at until they reached the Zoo.

(Surrey Zoo)

Dudley and Harry were walking through the Outdoor Mammals section when they stopped in front of a habitat containing a dark brown Timber wolf, the animal just lying on its' stomach and snoozing while Dudley kept yelling at him to do something other than just lay around.

"Come on, already! Move!"

"He's sleeping!"

The brunette boy sighed before walking off in a huff, complaining about the wolf being boring as he went to see other animals. The raven haired boy just looked back at the Timber wolf and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about my cousin…he just doesn't understand what it's like to be different, to feel like you don't fit in." Harry said to the wolf, the animal getting up and sitting down in front of him as it nodded at him.

"Can you…can you hear me?"

The Timber wolf nodded, its' eyes fixed on Harry and showing a glint of sympathy for the boy.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

The wolf nodded again, the raven haired boy smiling happily at the animal on the other side of the fence.

"It's funny, I've never talked to a wolf before…do you miss your family?"

The Timber wolf motioned for Harry to look over to his right as its' ears went back in sadness, a sign on the pillar next to it said that the wolf had been raised in captivity…the raven haired boy sighing sadly as he looked at the wolf again with sympathy showing in his eyes.

"Oh, I understand…I never knew my parents either-"

"Mom, dad! Come see what this wolf is doing!" Dudley shouted as he pushed Harry to the ground, the raven haired boy grunting in slight pain as he fell onto his side. The wolf, having seen that the raven haired boy was hurt, waited until Dudley was close enough before reaching out through a hole in the fence big enough to fit his head through and clamped his jaws onto the brunette boy's arm.

Harry watched with slight glee as his cousin was pretty much being attacked by a wolf, Dudley screaming as the Timber wolf kept a strong grip on the brunette boy's arm as Vernon and Petunia tried pulling their son away from the animal attacking their boy. After 20 minutes, a few Zoo keepers showed up and tranquilized the wolf…which resulted in the attack finally ending, Dudley crying as blood ran down his arm and he was taken to the Hospital for a rabies shot and stitches as well as a disinfecting session on the bite.

When they all got home, Vernon grabbed his nephew by the throat and growled at him before landing a solid kick to his stomach…the older man throwing his nephew into his makeshift bedroom and locking it tightly, Vernon deciding not to feed Harry until tomorrow.

(Next day)

Harry was bringing Vernon his coffee and a bagel, the raven haired boy feeling his own stomach cramp up from lack of food. When Petunia opened the front door of their house, she was shocked to find at least 20 or so dogs and wolves sitting in their front yard; all of them were watching her with looks of either disdain or hatred, the animals all running up to the house but getting stopped by the front door slamming in their faces.

As the wolves and dogs tried getting through the door by scratching or ramming into it, Vernon was holding Harry back from trying to get outside to see the animals as he screamed in fear and anger.

"That's it, we're going away…far away, where they can't find us!"

"Daddy's gone mad." Dudley said as he shook in slight fear at his father's actions, Petunia nodding as they all went to pack their bags and leave their house behind for the time being.

A few hours later, the family was settling into bed for the night in a rickety old seaside shack…Petunia and her husband sleeping in the only available bed while Dudley crashed on the couch; Harry was lying on his stomach on the floor, his cousin's digital watch reading 11:59 pm while he drew a picture of a cake in the dirt and smiling at it…the words 'Happy Birthday, Harry' also drawn into the picture along with 11 candles. After another minute of looking at his dirt cake, the watch went off and signified that it was midnight, and that meant that Harry was now 11 years old.

"Make a wish, Harry…" the raven haired boy said before blowing out the candles on his dirt cake, the sound of the rain pouring outside making him feel calm and at ease despite his rather crappy living conditions. After a few more minutes of silence, the scar on his forehead began throbbing as his eyes took on an amber-gold glow before a loud boom was heard on the other side of the door.

As the booming kept echoing around the room, the door started to come off its' hinges until it fell onto the floor…Vernon and his family awake by this time as the older man held a shotgun up in front of him as he stood in front of his wife to protect his family, the one responsible for the banging on the door revealing himself as he stepped through the doorway. Harry's eyes had gone back to their original color by this point, the raven haired boy confused as to why that happened as he stood behind a pillar sticking out of the wall on the far right.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to knock your door down." The intruder, obviously male, said as he picked up the door and pushed it back into the frame with next to no effort. Vernon was angry, who was this man that thought he could come into his house like he owned the place?

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!"

The man turned to the other older male and frowned at him, a low growl escaping from his throat as he glared at the gun being pointed at him.

"Dry up, Dursley, you old prune…unless that's silver, you're no more of a threat than a puppy." The man said before he bent the shotgun upwards, the bullets blasting a hole in the ceiling as the other brunette male grabbed a pair of *Kindle Stones and threw them into the fireplace, the stones igniting the second they touched the dried out wood.

"Hey there Harry, look how much you've grown…why I haven't seen you since you were a baby; you've grown out pretty well, especially around the middle there." The large brunette male said as he gestured to Dudley's stomach, the younger brunette male still scared of the other man as he stuttered out a reply.

"I-I'm not Harry."

"Actually…I am." The raven haired boy said when he came out from behind the pillar, the large brunette male looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"Well of course you are, Harry…got you a little something, afraid I sat on it a bit on the way over here but I imagine it'll taste just fine." The large brunette male said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white box, Harry taking it hesitantly in case it was something unsafe…a surprised expression settling onto his face when he saw that it was a cake, pink frosting and the words 'Happy Birthday, Harry' written on it in green icing.

"Baked it myself, words and all." The brunette male said as he watched the younger boy smile at the cake.

"Thank you…um…if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Wildlife at Hogwarts…of course, you know all about Hogwarts, don't you Harry?"

The raven haired boy looked at Hagrid confusedly as he set the cake down on the nightstand, neither male noticing that Dudley had snatched it away and started eating it in a corner of the room.

"Um…no I don't, actually."

"Well where do you think your mom and dad learned it all, then?"

"Learned what?"

The raven haired boy waited for Hagrid to answer his question, the large brunette male leaning forward slightly with a smile on his face…the answer he was given to his question never being what he expected.

"You're a Werewolf, Harry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, Harry finds out that he's not human like he was raised to believe…the next chapter will be a short in-between note explaining the clans and types of werewolves mentioned in this fic, as well as the items they'll use instead of magic like they do in the original movies/books; for now, see you guys later!


	3. Truth Or Lies?

**Harry Potter: The Wolf Heart Saga (a 'Harry Potter' fic)**

Disc.: J.K. Rowling is the only one who will ever be able to claim true ownership of this wonderful book/movie series, which means that I'll only ever own fics like this one based around her series.

A/N: Lately, I find myself wondering where exactly I'll end up years from now as a writer…thoughts like those always seem to find me as I get older, and I know they'll be with me for a very long time…or at least, until I'm making money off of my writing. Until that day comes, I shall keep you entertained with these stories that I write.

 **Ch.3- Truth…Or Lies?**

The only sound that could be heard was the rain falling heavily on the roof and walls of the little seaside shack that Harry and his 'family' were staying in at the moment. Surely this Hagrid fellow was joking, or if he wasn't, maybe Harry had heard wrong when the older man had said he's a Werewolf.

"I'm…a what?"

"A Werewolf, and a really famous one, too…oh, before I forget…" Hagrid said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter, it was one of the many hundreds that had been sent to the young pup weeks ago except it was a little crumpled from being stuffed into a pocket.

"This is for you, Harry."

The younger raven haired boy reached his hand upwards, his body language showing slight hesitation in his actions as he finally grasped the letter and opened it to reveal a piece of paper with very elegant writing. His dark green eyes scanned the paper as he read it aloud to everyone in the house with him.

"Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Weres and Shifters."

"You will not be going…we swore when we took him in we'd put an end to all of this!" Vernon said as he ran up to his nephew's side and confronted Hagrid, the younger raven haired male shocked that his Uncle knew about his lineage this whole time and had lied about it.

"You knew? You knew all along, and you never told me?!"

Petunia spoke up next, her voice having a tone of slight hatred towards Harry.

"Well of course we knew, how could we not? My _perfect_ sister being who she was…oh, mum and dad were so _proud_ the day she got her letter. We have a Werewolf in the family, isn't that wonderful? But I was the only one to see her for what she really was…a freak! And then she met that _Potter_ wolf, and then you came along…and I knew that you'd be the same as your parents, just as strange and abnormal as the rest of them. But then she got herself blown up, and we got landed with you."

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

Hagrid was appalled at what he was hearing…James and his mate killed in a car crash? Obviously they didn't know everything that happened to the young pup's parents, and had lied in order to shut him up.

"Car crash? A car crash killed Lilly and James Potter? Now that's ridiculous."

"We had to tell him something."

"It's a scandal! This pup's had every clan trying to find him ever since he was born."

"He will not be going, and that's final!"

"Or what? A great and powerful Muggle like yourself is gonna stop me?"

"Muggle?"

"Non Werewolves and Shifters…it only happens occasionally among Werewolf and Shifter clans, a pup or kit will end up being 100% Human instead of a wolf or animal."

Harry nodded as he continued to watch the confrontation between his Uncle and Hagrid.

"Now then, as I was saying earlier, Harry Potter will be going to Hogwarts to learn about his lineage…and he will be taught by our oldest and most powerful Alpha Wolf, Albus Dumbledore."

"I'll not pay to have some foolish old dog teach him how to be crazy!"

At hearing the biting insult, the brunette Werewolf raised his umbrella at Vernon and let a deep growl escape his throat…his eyes flashing amber-yellow as he spoke in a low and threatening voice.

"Never…insult…Albus Dumbledore in front of me."

The only other sound that could be heard was that of Dudley greedily sucking down Harry's birthday cake, the older brunette Werewolf growing angry at the little brat for eating food that wasn't his…so he took a pair of Kindle Stones that he had in his pocket, the older Werewolf crunching them in his hand and feeling them heat up before he threw them at Dudley's fat ass…the fabric setting itself on fire as he screamed in pain while Petunia and Vernon tried everything to put out the fire, which suited him since he was a greedy pig for eating his cousin's cake.

"Uh, best keep that between us…strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to use Werewolf tools outside of Hogwarts. Ooh, look at the time Harry, we'd best be going…unless, of course, you'd rather stay here?" Hagrid said as a smile lit up the younger raven haired Werewolf pup's face, Harry grabbing what little he owned and following the older brunette Werewolf out of the seaside shack.

For the first time in his life, Harry never regretted leaving a house behind as the two Werewolves left the rundown shack behind that housed screaming and profanities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, Harry has found out he's a Werewolf…he'll meet Hermoine and Ron in the next couple of chapters, so don't worry so much. Just read and review, please? That's all I ask of you, which isn't much, really.


	4. School Shopping

**Harry Potter: The Wolf Heart Saga (a 'Harry Potter' fic)**

Disc.: J.K. Rowling is the only one who will ever be able to claim true ownership of this wonderful book/movie series, which means that I'll only ever own fics like this one based around her series.

A/N: Hopefully, people like this story enough to not tell me it sucks…I have better things to do then listen to your mean words and horribly nasty comments about my writing, so keep it to yourselves. Everyone else, please enjoy this next chapter.

 **Ch.4- School Shopping**

Hagrid and his young traveling companion were sitting on a train, both of them heading for downtown London as Harry went over a list of supplies he'd need for his first year at Hogwarts.

"Alright, according to the list, I'll need a pair of dragon hide gloves. Do they mean…like, from a real dragon?"

"(chuckles) Well, they don't mean from a penguin, that's for sure…I'd love to have a dragon."

The raven haired Werewolf pup looked at his older companion shockedly, his eyes going slightly wide.

" _You_ want a dragon?"

"Vastly misunderstood creatures, Harry…vastly misunderstood."

Harry smiled at Hagrid briefly before going back to the list in his hands. The two Werewolves got off the train and kept walking down the streets of downtown London, the younger Werewolf reading the list to himself and Hagrid.

"All students are required to bring one standard size number 2 Looking Glass, and may bring if they choose…a crow, a dog, or a newt. Hagrid, will we really find all this stuff in London?"

Hagrid looked down at the younger Werewolf, his mind briefly remembering his son Seamus…the pup would've been about Harry's age at this point, and the older Werewolf couldn't help but feel slightly elated at how much Harry reminded him of his own long gone child before he realized that the younger pup had asked him a question. He smiled slightly before speaking again.

"If you know where to go."

Before Harry could ask Hagrid what he meant, the older brunette Werewolf pulled his umbrella out again and tapped the tip of it against some bricks in a pattern he knew by heart; the bricks started rotating until there was a hole big enough for them to walk through, Harry smiling widely at all the different buildings that were lined up on the blocks.

The raven haired Werewolf pup saw bookstores, cafés, restaurants, and even candy stores. As the two Werewolves walked through the busy streets of downtown London, or Were City Central as it was called by the Werewolves and Shifters wandering the streets, Harry was hit by a sudden realization that had him getting second thoughts about his school supplies.

"Um, Hagrid? How am I supposed to pay for all this stuff? I don't have any money."

The large brunette Werewolf smiled down at his younger companion before looking up at another building they happened to be walking past.

"Well, there's your money, Harry…at Gringotts. Ain't no safer place to keep one's spending funds."

The two Werewolves walked into the huge bank and saw a bunch of dog-like animals sitting at the many counters, all of them stamping documents and envelopes before sending them through a Pneumatic Tube System to their destinations. Hagrid could see that his young traveling companion was uncomfortable, but he knew they wouldn't be too long so he started walking a bit faster…Harry picking up his own pace to stay with the larger brunette male.

"Um, Hagrid? What are those creatures?"

"They're Jackal Shifters, Harry; not the friendliest bunch out there, but they're thorough and efficient."

The younger raven haired Werewolf shrunk slightly in the presence of the Shifters as he followed Hagrid until both of them were standing in front of a Jackal wearing glasses, the slightly smaller Shifter looking up at the two Weres in front of him.

"Hello there…Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

The Jackal Shifter looked down at the younger raven haired Werewolf standing next to Hagrid, his dark brown irises glinting with excitement as he then returned his gaze to the taller brunette Werewolf before speaking.

"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"

"Oh, uh…it's in my pocket…somewhere…ah, here it is!" Hagrid said as he fished a golden key out of his left side jacket pocket, the older brunette Werewolf handing it to the Jackal Shifter in front of them.

"Also, this needs to go inside Vault number you-know-what." The larger brunette Werewolf said as he pulled an envelope out of his jacket.

"Alright…follow me." The Jackal Shifter said as Harry and Hagrid followed after him.

A few minutes later, the Jackal Shifter and two Werewolves boarded a small car that would take them to where the Vaults were kept. The car thrummed to life before beginning its' descent down into the caverns as it rocked and bumped the whole way to the Vaults…Harry doing his best to keep from falling out into the deep abyss below. Half an hour later, all of them had arrived at the Vaults and they stepped onto the platform near them.

The Jackal Shifter, whose name they learned was Elliot, stepped up to a Vault with a key ring in his mouth as he used his paw to sort through them until he found the one he was looking for.

"Vault No. 718!" the Jackal Shifter said before he clamped his jaws back down on the key and turned it, the huge door opening to reveal an absolutely massive pile of gold coins…Harry astonished at all the money that was sitting there for him to see.

Hagrid smiled at the raven haired Werewolf pup's expression, the older brunette Werewolf knowing that Harry had never seen that much money in his life before today…and the fact that it was left _to_ him was probably even more of a shock.

"Well you didn't expect your parents to leave you nothing, now did ya Harry?" Hagrid said as he grabbed 2 handfuls worth of the golden coins and put them into a midsized satchel to be carried around before the Vault was closed.

The two Werewolves and Shifter walked to the Vault right next to number 718, which was number 740, as Elliot opened the door with a key on the ring in his mouth. Sitting in the Vault was a single item, which looked small enough to fit in someone's pocket…Hagrid grabbing the item and placing it into his jacket.

"Um, never you mind about that…strictly Hogwart's business, Harry."

The young raven haired Werewolf pup nodded as they left Gringotts to go looking around the rest of the city, Harry still trying to get used to the size of it all.

"Alright, I still need…a…Wolfsbane Muzzle. Hagrid, what _is_ a Wolfsbane Muzzle?"

"That, Harry, is a very special device…you place it in your mouth. Then, you bite down on it and it releases a concentrated mist of Wolfsbane into your nostrils; that allows young Werewolves to learn how to change without having to rely on the full moon, or at least until they can make the change on their own. It's a temporary training device, and not meant as a substitute for an actual instinct induced change. Anyway, you should go to Olivander's…no better place to get one. I have a couple errands I need to run, so I'll meet up with you in a little while."

The raven haired Werewolf pup watched Hagrid walk off before he found the shop, Harry stepping inside and finding a counter with a cash register and a lamp…and walls filled to the brim with boxes of Wolfsbane Muzzles; it was almost like the walls themselves were _made_ of boxes as he looked around in awe.

"Um…hello? Is anyone here?"

The sound of wheels scraping across the ground brought the young raven haired Werewolf pup's attention away from the boxes as a ladder appeared within his line of sight not even a minute later, a white haired Dog Shifter looking at him and smiling warmly.

"Ah…I was starting to wonder when I'd see _you_ in my shop, Mr. Potter."

The old Shifter started moving the ladder around and examining boxes as he talked to Harry.

"It seems only yesterday that your parents were in here buying _their_ Muzzles…try this one." The old Shifter said as he handed a small box to Harry, the raven haired Werewolf pup opening it to find what looked like a pair of metal fangs with a section that his own teeth would occupy.

"Well, put it on and give it a chomp."

The raven haired Werewolf pup shrugged before doing as Hagrid told him, Harry placing the Muzzle in his mouth and over his teeth before he bit down on the device…the scent of old shoe leather hitting his nostrils and a metallic sensation touched his tongue. It made the raven haired Werewolf pup gag and spit the device out onto the counter, the Dog Shifter picking it up and smiling nervously.

"Definitely not that one…well then…perhaps this one."

Harry opened the dark blue box and eyed the Muzzle inside warily before he placed it in his mouth and bit down on it, the smell of wet clothes and the taste of stale scones hit his tongue…the raven haired Werewolf pup removing it before his senses got overloaded by bad tastes and smells.

"No, no, definitely not."

The Dog Shifter was starting to wonder if there was one that would suit the young Werewolf pup when his eyes landed on a beige box with black swirls embroidering it, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I wonder…" the old Shifter said as he removed the box and placed it in front of Harry, the raven haired Werewolf pup cautious as he opened the box to find a polished black steel Wolfsbane Muzzle sitting in the box. The metal was glinting in the lamp light and seemed to evoke a need to put it on, Harry grabbing the Muzzle slowly and placing it in his mouth before he bit down on it…the scent of honey and freshly fallen rain hitting his nostrils as well as the taste of fresh strawberries as he felt his whole body start to shift and change shape.

The Dog Shifter watched with a morbid curiosity as Harry struggled with accepting his first actual change, his legs becoming long and thin while his clothes slipped off of him piece by piece. Soon his clothes were in a pile on the floor as a bushy black and white tail began protruding out of his tailbone at the base of his spine, his fur becoming black as raven's feathers and his underbelly, legs, throat, and bottom jaw became bone white. He looked almost like a husky puppy with a pair of round glasses framing his face, dark green eyes sitting behind the circular lenses as the old Shifter stood there amazed.

Not many pups could make a successful change on their first try with help from a Muzzle, because it was always such a tiring event for them and they didn't have the stamina to make the change last very long. The Dog Shifter smiled down at the Werewolf pup trying to adjust to being on four legs instead of two, Harry not used to it at all as he finally managed to stand up on shaky legs long enough to walk over to the counter and place the Muzzle on to it…the change ending as he was in his human form again and putting his clothes back on. The Dog Shifter had enough respect to turn away until Harry was fully clothed before speaking again.

"Very impressive, Mr. Potter. That event was curious, to say the least…very curious, indeed."

The raven haired Werewolf pup was now interested in what the old Shifter was talking about as he adjusted his jacket.

"I'm sorry…what's curious?"

"Well, Mr. Potter…it just so happens that the Wolfsbane flower which resides in your Muzzle gave another seedling… _just_ one other seedling. It's funny that you should be destined for this Muzzle, when its' brother gave you that scar." The old Shifter said as he pointed to the jagged lightning bolt scar running down Harry's right eyebrow.

"And…who was the owner of that other Muzzle?"

"We do not speak his name…but I believe that we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things too…terrible…but great."

Harry decided that he was probably better off not knowing anymore about that mysterious individual as he gave the Dog Shifter the appropriate amount of coins before grabbing the Muzzle he'd just used, the raven haired Werewolf pup's attention going to the window behind him as someone had been knocking on it.

Harry turned around to find Hagrid standing outside with a silver cage in his hand, the older brunette Werewolf speaking to the younger raven haired Werewolf pup.

"Harry? Harry? Happy Birthday, Harry." Hagrid said to Harry before the younger raven haired Werewolf pup's gaze went to the cage in the older brunette Werewolf's hand…a smile lighting up his face as he looked at what was in the cage.

Sitting on a silver rod, cawing at him, was a big black crow with dark brown eyes…a name tag with the name 'Riven' engraved on the rose-gold metal piece on the cage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, I'm finally done with this chapter…thought I'd throw in Harry's first change with the Muzzle, as well as him receiving his crow named Riven. The next one will be ready as soon as I can get it typed up, proofread, and spell checked.


	5. Author's Note

**Harry Potter: The Wolf Heart Saga (a 'Harry Potter' fic)**

Disc.: J.K. Rowling is the only one who will ever be able to claim true ownership of this wonderful book/movie series, which means that I'll only ever own fics like this one based around her series.

A/N: So, as I mentioned at the end of a previous chapter, this one will point out the different Werewolf Clans and items they'll use instead of magic like they do in the original books/movies…because they'd have no use for spells and wands and things like that in this fic, since they're Werewolves and Shifters…though the Shifters may need to use them, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Anyway, here's the list of things that are relevant to this fic…starting with the different Werewolf Types/Clans:

*Black Forest Wolf: This is the Type of Werewolf that Harry's father, godfather, and Professor Snape are…they are built for living in the forests located on the Hogwarts school grounds, but can also live in the mountains if they choose to. Their slightly bulky body frame is also made for power displays in combat, and their coats are slightly thicker than other Werewolf fur coats…this helps them retain heat and repel water, and they're born romantics.

*Blonde Grasslands Wolf: This is the Type of Werewolf that the Malfoy Clan transforms into, their lithe and tall bodies built for running across grassy plains; they excel in speed and sharp turning, much like Ethiopian wolves, but are not really built for traversing through mountains for long periods of time without rest. They can sometimes come off as overconfident or even arrogant, but they do mean well and will protect their pack members to the death.

*Brown Mountain Wolf: Hagrid's family is this Type of Werewolf, they make their homes in the mountain ranges all over the world…built for traversing mountains and even forests, these Werewolves have a very strong connection with their families and tend to grieve the longest when one of their own is killed.

*Red Lake Wolf: The Weaselys and Grangers are this Werewolf Type, known mostly for their rust red or cinnamon red fur and built for tracking…they're fiercely intelligent and will always stand up for what they believe in, they'll even fight against those who are stronger than them to protect their friends and family members. This Type is also what Lily, James' mate, was when they were both still alive.

*White Ice Fields Wolf: This is the Type of Werewolf that Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Nicholas Flamel transform into; they're a branch of the Blonde Grasslands Wolf, but are built to survive cold temperatures and frigid seas when they swim through them. This Type of Werewolf is built for endurance and power, so they are taller than some of the other Werewolf Types and presumably more powerful in a straight up fight…they used to be very numerous, but after being killed by Hunters, only a scarce few remain…Flamel and Dumbledore are two of those that are still alive, but any others have been unable to be found.

And now for items that will pop up in the fic:

*Kindle Stones: These special stones have a core of solid magma that is always moving around inside the stone, yet they never get outwardly hot until you activate them. To use them, Werewolves take two of these Kindle Stones and crunch them in their hands; when they've been crunched, they heat up immediately…by throwing them into a fireplace or anywhere else, you can set things on fire and use them to keep warm.

*Luminous Crystals: These gems come in handy for Werewolves who can't see in the dark or for Shifters; they glow bright enough to make any room fill with light…Werewolves just squeeze them and they instantly emit a bright light, but they cannot be turned off and they only stay lit for 3 days straight; Werewolves and Shifters keep many of them on their person, especially if they're going on long expeditions or need to share them with others.

*Glacier Fragments: As their name implies, they're pieces of ice that never melt unless exposed to temperatures higher than 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. They're often used for medical purposes, mostly to bring down high fevers or even to help put out raging fires since they've been known to explode into pieces that smother embers and suffocate any flames.

*Wolfsbane Muzzle: This item is very important and will appear the most throughout the story. They're a special device that is made of steel or other rust resistant metal, they're also very lightweight. They're used only by 1st year students to help them induce a change from human form to Werewolf form and get used to the change; usually they're accustomed to it by the end of their 1st year…it contains a dehydrated Wolfsbane flower inside the bottom half. They look like a pair of metal fangs that you can place over your own teeth, a pair of holes on both the top and bottom where you bite down into with your fangs…the saliva from the tongue activating the oils inside the flower that turn into mist that smells and tastes different depending on the Werewolf and Muzzle.

Any other items that come up will be mentioned in another Author's note when I can think of them, but for now enjoy these few that I managed to dig out of my brain.

-Lovely Fox-Kit.


	6. Making A Friend

**Harry Potter: The Wolf Heart Saga (a 'Harry Potter' fic)**

Disc.: J.K. Rowling is the only one who will ever be able to claim true ownership of this wonderful book/movie series, which means that I'll only ever own fics like this one based around her series.

A/N: So, I recently checked the story and found 4 reviews…all positive and asking for more. Since you all seem to love it so much, I'll keep going on ahead with the story and give you the next installment.

 **Ch.5- Making A Friend**

Hagrid and Harry were currently sitting in a tavern after doing a little more school shopping, the two Werewolves occupying a table at the back of the building so that they could speak in private without anyone else eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Um, Hagrid? I wanna ask you something…everyone here seems to know me, or my parents. Why is that?"

The older brunette Werewolf sighed, his mind telling him that maybe it was time Harry knew the truth about his parents…and their deaths.

"Well Harry, you have to understand something right quick…not all Werewolves and Shifters are good. Some go bad, and there was one Wolf who went as bad as you could go; his name's…"

At Hagrid's hesitation, the raven haired Werewolf pup grew even more curious.

"What?"

"We're not allowed to say it."

"Oh…well, can you write it down?"

"Ah, I can't spell it…well, his name's…"

The older brunette Werewolf leaned in close to Harry and whispered the name in his ear, because that name was cursed and brought ill fortune to all who spoke it aloud.

"Voldemort."

The name was rather strange sounding to Harry, so he spoke it aloud.

"Voldemort?"

"Shh, don't say it too loudly…but yes, that's his name. You see, Harry, Voldemort wanted to rule all the Werewolf and Shifter clans that exist…so he started amassing followers, turning them over to the dark side. No one lived once Voldemort wanted them dead, and so many lives were lost to him and his dark army; your parents, of course, stood up to him…but they never stood a chance. Nobody survived that night…no one…except you."

As he sat there and let all this information sink in, Harry was shocked by what he'd heard. After a few tense minutes, he finally managed to speak to Hagrid.

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill…me?"

"Yes, but he couldn't bring himself to do it…something about you stopped him that night. The scar on your forehead is proof of his deeds, as well as proof that he's marked you for some reason known only to him; that's why you're famous, Harry…you're The Boy Who Lived."

The rest of their time was spent in silence, the raven haired Werewolf pup just allowing all that he'd been told to settle into his mind so that he could mull over it later as the two Werewolves finally left the tavern not even 20 minutes later.

After spending another 45 minutes getting the rest of Harry's school supplies, such as books and even some quills with ink pots, Hagrid had dropped the young Werewolf pup off near the train platforms and left after saying that he had some extremely important Hogwarts business to take care of. He promised the young raven haired Werewolf pup that he'd meet him later at the school, Harry wondering where the train he'd have to catch was gonna pull in at.

As he wandered around with his cart that had his supplies and Riven's cage sitting on it, he saw a woman with 4 children talking near a wall. She had ginger red hair that stopped at her shoulders and semi pale skin, the 4 children with her also having the same hair color; there were 3 boys and 1 girl, the woman speaking to 2 of the boys in hushed tones as she told them something that was rather important….the two boys identical twins.

"Ok, Fred, you're up."

"I'm not Fred, he is." The redheaded boy on the left said as he pointed to his brother, the one on the right talking to the woman.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"Oh, sorry George. Go on, Fred."

The redheaded Werewolf on the right walked up to his cart and gripped it before turning to his mother, a playful smirk appearing on his face before he spoke to her.

"I'm only joking with you, mom; I am Fred."

The redheaded Werewolf woman rolled her eyes at her sons, their antics never ceasing to get on her nerves or humorous side as she watched them walk up to the wall one at a time and press one of the bricks into the wall.

The brick then revealed a switch beneath it, George pulling the switch out and waiting 5 seconds before pushing it back inwards…a door appearing not even a minute later when the wall moved down into the ground as it opened up. The raven haired Werewolf pup was both freaked out and fascinated by what he heard as he stood a little further away from the redheaded family in front of him.

Harry, after much hesitation, decided that he was gonna ask them how to get to the platform where the train he had to catch would most likely pull in, so he walked up to them and spoke in a slightly nervous tone of voice.

"Um, excuse me?"

The redheaded woman turned to face him, her green eyes having a motherly kindness to them that the raven haired Werewolf pup had never seen before…since he was pretty much an orphan that'd been raised by his Muggle relatives.

"Yes, dearie?"

"Um, I was wondering-"

"How to get onto the platform? Well that's easy, dearie. It's Ron's first year, just like yours, I'm guessing. Now, what you wanna do is go up to the wall and stand in front of the 50th brick to the right…push it into the wall and wait 5 seconds, and then take a step back. The wall will go into the ground and reveal an elevator that will take you to the platform beneath the train station."

The raven haired Werewolf pup looked at the youngest son, who looked around his age. He had the same hair color as his brothers and sister, as well as freckles on his face. Both of them smiled at each other before walking over to the wall and doing as the older redheaded Werewolf woman had suggested, the two Werewolf pups getting onto the large elevator with their supplies in tow. There was only one button, which was gold with a wolf's head set into it; Ron pressed the button and after a few seconds the elevator thrummed to life before taking down a dimly lit shaft.

After the elevator stopped and a high pitched beep met their ears, the two Werewolf pups stepped off the elevator one at a time and found themselves at the underground train station. The station was enormous, the bricks pale cream with dark red outlines and grey/cream brick-tile floors while students and their friends or siblings started boarding the train; Harry looked at the train, called the _Hogwarts Express,_ and could feel his excitement building up to the point where his ears and tail came out…the fluffy appendage wagging quickly to convey his excitement.

"Um, your tail and ears are out. You might wanna reign them in before we board." The redheaded Werewolf said to his raven haired companion, Harry looking down to see that his tail was indeed out and moving. The raven haired Werewolf pup was starting to become embarrassed, but he managed to will his excitement down to a reasonable level; the ears and tail disappeared shortly afterwards and Harry boarded the train before they came out again.

As soon as all the pups and Shifter children were on the train, the massive vehicle left the station and went through a dark tunnel…the train eventually leaving the tunnel and moving into the light outside. Harry was sitting by himself on a seat in the booth, a knock on the glass doors making him look over to his left; Harry opened the doors and saw Ron standing there in his casual clothes while looking a little nervous, the redheaded Werewolf pup finally speaking up after a minute of quietly standing in the doorway.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you? All the other cabins are full."

"Oh, not at all."

The redheaded Werewolf pup nodded and pulled his suitcase in with him, Ron setting it on the floor and taking the seat right across from Harry.

"By the way, my name's Ron Weasely."

"I'm Harry Potter."

The redheaded Werewolf pup was, for lack of a better word, amazed; he knew about Harry Potter from the stories his father had told him and his brothers, and even his sister Ginny knew about the famous Potter child. To think that he was actually _talking_ to The Boy Who Lived was definitely the highlight of his life in that moment.

"No way! So…you really _do_ have the…"

"The what?"

"The scar?"

"Oh…yeah." The raven haired Werewolf pup said as he lifted his bangs up and revealed the scar, Ron's eyes widening as he looked at the mark on his companion's forehead.

"Whoa…that's wicked."

Harry then let his bangs fall back into place as a grey haired mouse Shifter appeared with a cart that had various snacks and candies, the woman stopping in front of the doorway and smiling kindly at the two Werewolf pups.

"Hello, boys. Can I get you anything off the Trolley?"

"No thanks…I'm good."

The raven haired Werewolf pup, on his part, was feeling pretty hungry so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins…Ron surprised that he had so much money and was inwardly glad when Harry bought enough snacks for both of them.

As they chowed down on the many different snacks, Ron told Harry about his older brother Charlie and that he was in Romania studying dragons with other Werewolves in that region. After filling their stomachs, Ron could see the lonely expression the raven haired Werewolf pup wore as he stared out the window when silence fell between them…Harry most likely had a horrible life, and a childhood to match. Ron had always believed that everyone, no matter what sort of place they came from, deserved at least _one_ friend.

"So, Harry…"

The raven haired Werewolf pup looked at his redheaded companion when he spoke his name.

"Yeah?"

"Um…do you have any friends?"

At hearing the word 'friends', the raven haired Werewolf pup felt his heart clench slightly…it was something that he'd never had in his life, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that it would be wonderful to have one person he could call a friend with confidence.

"No…I don't. My childhood was so awful that my uncle and aunt never really encouraged me to actually make friends; my cousin always lied to those who were interested in being friends with me, so they never bothered afterwards. I'm not ashamed to admit that having at least _one_ friend would be really great."

The redheaded Werewolf pup felt really bad for the raven haired Werewolf pup after hearing such an honest confession from him, so Ron smiled at him and Harry was confused at the action from his companion.

"Well…do you wanna be friends?"

Harry's face lit up with the biggest smile that Ron had ever seen on another Werewolf, the raven haired pup's teeth showing in a happy grin as Harry nodded eagerly at the redheaded pup.

"Yes, Ron…I'd love to be friends."

Ron returned the smile with one of his own, the action perfect for the moment between them.

"Now you can say that you have a friend with true pride and confidence, Harry."

The raven haired Werewolf pup and Ron hugged each other tight, happiness filling both of them before they ended their embrace and resumed their earlier conversation.

The two Werewolf pups had gotten pretty far into said conversation when the sound of footsteps reached their ears, both boys looking up to see a ginger haired Werewolf girl dressed in the Hogwarts school uniform.

"Excuse me, but have either of you two pups seen a newt anywhere? A Shifter named Neville says that he's lost one."

"No." Ron said, Harry also replying the same as the girl looked at the raven haired Werewolf pup curiously.

"Have we met? You look…familiar."

"No…I don't think so."

Harry looked at the ginger haired girl, her forest green eyes running over his frame until they landed on his bangs…or rather, the scar under his bangs. The Werewolf girl gasped softly as she recognized the scar, and mentally kicked herself for not realizing who she was talking to.

"Holy cricket…you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermoine Granger; and you are…?"

Ron looked at her when she started staring at him, the redheaded Werewolf pup speaking to her with licorice in his mouth.

"(muffled) Ron Weasely."

"Charmed. I suggest that you both get changed into your robes, I suspect that we'll be arriving soon."

Hermoine then turned and walked out of the cabin, both pups deciding to put on their uniforms as they removed their shirts while not looking at each other; Harry's frame was thin and small, much like a young girl's. Ron's was a little more muscular, but not enough to make him too buff. After 10 minutes, the raven haired Werewolf pup and his redheaded friend were fully clothed in their uniforms and stepping off the train with their supplies in tow.

As they stood on the platform with many other Weres and Shifters, Harry got this feeling that his first year would be one he'd never forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, I finally finished this chapter…I apologize for it being so late, but I was feeling under the weather and it turns out I had the flu. But don't worry, the next one will be done very soon.


	7. Sorting & First Lessons

**Harry Potter: The Wolf Heart Saga (a 'Harry Potter' fic)**

Disc.: J.K. Rowling is the only one who will ever be able to claim true ownership of this wonderful book/movie series, which means that I'll only ever own fics like this one based around her series.

A/N: I know it's been so long since I last updated this fic and you guys are probably angry for me delaying a chapter that's long overdue, but I've been so busy trying to find full time work that I hardly have time to pump out chapters of fics like I used to. I shall try to make up for some of the wait with this chapter.

 **Ch.6- Sorting & First Lessons**

As all the students got off the train, Harry and Ron started following after the older students but stopped when Hagrid appeared in front of them.

"Hello again, Harry."

"Hey, Hagrid." The young raven haired Werewolf pup said with a smile on his face, the taller brunette Werewolf smiling back at Harry as the other students arrived.

"Alright, everyone. Time to board the boats; let's go, pups."

The other Weres and Shifters got on the boat with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine as Hagrid began rowing the boat. Other students helped row the boat as well as the other boats in the water, a tall cliff coming into view after about 15 minutes. Perched on the cliff was a massive castle, its' dark shape foreboding in the shadows of the night sky surrounding it as the boats eventually stopped at the dock. The students all left the boats at the dock and began heading towards the castle, the building being lit by candles as they walked through the doors and up the sand colored marble stairs.

As they kept coming up the stairs, a woman in a Victorian style black and green dress appeared in front of them. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands touching her forehead as her dark brown eyes looked over the crowd of new students. She spotted Harry talking to a ginger haired Werewolf boy and red haired Werewolf girl, Minerva smiling at seeing the young raven Werewolf pup happy.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, where you'll learn everything a Shifter or Were needs to survive. To all returning students, you know the procedures and I expect all of you to follow them. To all First Year students, please ask your upperclassmen to help you if you need it. Bear in mind that the teachers won't always be around to help you with your studies, so don't be shy about asking your classmates for help. Now, before you walk through those doors, you'll be sorted into your Clan Houses. They are Black Mountain, White Tundra, Green Meadow, and Blue Ocean."

The students all nodded at the information being shared with them as the older Cat Shifter continued with her speech.

"While you're here, your Clan House will be like your family. Your triumphs and successes will earn you praise. Any rule breaking will result in punishment, which will vary depending on the rule or rules that have been broken. At the end of the year, the Clan House with the most successes will receive the Clan Crown, which will be awarded by-"

The sound of a newt chirping made Minerva look down, a newt at her feet as a Shifter named Neville called out for it.

"Trevor!" Neville said as he came out to where the newt was sitting, an apologetic look on his face as he grabbed Trevor and made his way back into the crowd. The older Cat Shifter woman cleared her throat to regain the other students' attention as she picked up where she left off.

"Well, now that that bit of excitement's out of the way, the Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Minerva said before leaving, the other students talking quietly amongst themselves until she came back. They would've kept at it but a voice cut through the crowd, slightly loud and commanding in its' tone.

"So, it's true then…what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The other Weres and Shifters all knew who Harry Potter was, or at least they knew about the stories they were told concerning him and what happened with his family. The owner of said voice turned out to be a blonde Werewolf pup, his blue-grey eyes showing authority as he kept talking and pointed out the two other Werewolf pups with him.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and me? I'm Malfoy."

Harry soon found himself looking up into the grey-blue eyes of the blonde Werewolf boy that now stood in front of him, his heart beating somewhat rapidly under that commanding gaze that was focused solely on him as the blonde introduced himself.

"Draco Malfoy."

The raven haired Werewolf pup gulped down the lump in his throat as they kept staring at each other, Harry's inner Wolf wanting to look away in submission but he fought that urge down with all his willpower and instead shot a slight glare at the Malfoy pup in front of him.

The two Werewolf pups would've kept staring at each other if Ron hadn't ruined the moment with a snicker, Draco turning his gaze on him. The blonde looked at the redheaded Werewolf pup that'd laughed at him, his tone becoming slightly harsh as he spoke to Ron.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need for me to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe…you must be a Weasely."

The blonde Werewolf pup then returned his gaze back to Harry as he spoke again.

"You'll soon find that _some_ Werewolf Clans are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna go making friends with the…wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said as he looked at Ron when he emphasized the term 'wrong sort' before looking back at Harry and holding out his hand, the raven haired Werewolf pup showing determination in his dark green eyes as he stared at the blonde.

"Thanks for the advice, Draco…but I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself."

The blonde dropped his hand and locked gazes with Harry one last time before walking back to his friends. The raven haired Werewolf pup could feel his stomach knotting up as Draco's dominating gaze upon him was still lingering in his mind, the blonde's blue-grey eyes making his heart flutter a tiny bit but Harry shook that thought away just as Ms. McGonagall came back to the group of students.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

The students all followed after Minerva as she led them through a pair of wooden double doors with intricate designs covering them, mostly wooden diamond shapes and curls. The room they entered had sand colored stone tiles on the floor and walls that were the same color, at least 4 tables running the length of the room with seats running the same way. When they reached a set of steps, the older Cat Shifter woman motioned for the students to wait while she spoke to them.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The old white Werewolf stood up and looked at the students below the steps before speaking to them.

"I have a few start-of-term notices that I would like to announce. To all First Year students, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch would like to remind you that the Third Floor Corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death. Thank you. Minerva, you may proceed." Albus said as he looked at his old friend, the older Cat Shifter woman nodding at the older white Werewolf.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Now, when I call your name, come up and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head. This will help place you into the appropriate Clan House for the rest of the year."

Ms. McGonagall then grabbed a scroll off the table and unfurled it, her voice loud over the hushed murmurs of the Weres and Shifters as she started calling out names.

"Hermoine Granger."

The ginger haired Werewolf girl swallowed nervously but managed to keep her composure as she approached the small chair and sat on it after the Sorting Hat was removed from it, Hermoine sitting in the chair. Minerva then placed the Sorting Hat on her head and the Hat spoke to her as it picked up on her residual Werewolf energies.

"Hmm…ah yes…hmm…alright. Green Meadow!"

The students assigned to that Clan House applauded at the new arrival, while the students in the other Clan Houses applauded as well. Hermoine then walked over to the table her fellow Weres and Shifters sat in front of, the ginger haired Werewolf girl smiling at all of them.

"Draco Malfoy."

The blonde Werewolf pup walked up to the small chair and sat on it, the Sorting Hat placed on his head…the Hat already knowing which Clan House to place him in.

"Black Forest!"

Malfoy smiled and got up off the chair, the blonde Werewolf sending a mischievous smirk at Harry as he walked past him. The raven haired Werewolf pup ignored the urge to send one back to him as he watched other Weres and Shifters get sorted into the Clan Houses designated by the Hat, a Werewolf with pale skin and short black hair looking at Harry with an assessing gaze. Ron noticed that his friend was groaning in pain and placing a hand on his forehead where the scar was.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, I'm fine."

The redheaded Werewolf pup wasn't entirely convinced, but let it slide as Ms. McGonagall kept calling names, the older Cat Shifter woman eventually arriving at Ron. The redheaded Werewolf pup sat down in the chair and felt the Hat being placed on his head.

"Ha! _Another_ Weasely…I know just what to do with you. Green Meadow!"

Ron smiled gratefully as he got off the chair and joined the other Green Meadow students. Harry was happy for his friend, the raven haired Werewolf pup smiling at Ron when his own name was called.

"Harry Potter."

All the other students watched intently as the raven haired Werewolf pup walked up the steps and sat down in the chair, the teachers also doing the same as Ms. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Harry's head.

"Hmm…difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad aura; there's plenty of talent, and a thirst to prove yourself…but where to put you?"

Harry was hoping that he didn't end up in a Clan House he didn't want to be in, the raven haired Werewolf pup whispering his pleas loud enough for the Sorting Hat to hear him.

"Not Black Forest. Not Black Forest…"

"Not Black Forest, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your aura. And Black Forest will help you on your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure…"

"Please, please, please…"

"Better be…"

The whole room was silent and tense, no one saying anything as they waited for the Sorting Hat to make his final decision…and they didn't have to wait long as he yelled his choice loud enough for everyone present to hear.

"Green Meadow!"

The whole of the Green Meadow Clan House applauded loudly, Harry never feeling so relieved in his whole life as he joined his Clan House at their table. His gaze then went back to the raven haired Werewolf who'd been staring at him earlier, their eyes locking for a brief moment before the young raven haired Werewolf pup sat down next to Ron.

Harry had learned his first lesson that night, and that was that he somehow had a thing for blondes as he tried not to think about Malfoy for the rest of the night and enjoy himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Sorry I took so long to get this chapter done, but I am currently trying to find full time work and that has kept me so busy that I haven't really had time to update my stories like I used to. I'll still try to, don't worry about that, but you guys may have to wait a while between chapters.

You may have noticed that I changed the names of the Houses, but that's because since they don't have magic and all the things in the original books and movies, I needed to come up with something else to call them. So I settled on the four predominate territory types the different Weres and Shifters call home: Mountain, Forest, Meadow, and Tundra. Hope you guys can forgive me for the long wait between chapters, but I promise to try and have the next one started and finished soon.


	8. Lessons & Games

**Harry Potter: The Wolf Heart Saga (a 'Harry Potter' fic)**

Disc.: J.K. Rowling is the only one who will ever be able to claim true ownership of this wonderful book/movie series, which means that I'll only ever own fics like this one based around her series.

A/N: I can't believe how much time has passed since my last chapter posting, but finding a full time job is taking longer and more work than I was expecting since I left my previous part time job. Anyway, I apologize for the extra long wait and I promise to make it up to you guys in the form of this chapter.

 **Ch.7- Lessons & Games**

After everyone was sorted into their Clan Houses, Professor McGonagall lightly tapped a spoon on a goblet to get everyone's attention. The chatter and noise immediately stopped, all of the Weres and Shifters waiting for what would happen.

"May I have your attention, please? Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The students all watched as the old white Werewolf stood up and spoke.

"Let the Feast begin!" Dumbledore said as he clapped once and platters of food appeared by way of carts being pushed into the room by jackal Shifters who were fast on their feet. After everything was set up, the students began eating and conversing amongst themselves.

Harry kept his ears open and took in as much information as possible about his fellow students, but most of it was basic information…such as the fact that some of them were half breeds that were either Human/Were or Shifter/Were.

As the night wore on, the raven haired Werewolf pup's attention was drawn back to the man who was watching him during the sorting ceremony. He was obviously a Werewolf, if his scent was any indication. He was currently conversing with Professor Quirrell, a weasel Shifter, the man's turban wrapped around his head and a smile on his face.

An older Shifter named Percy noticed Harry was staring at one of the teachers, his face depicting a curious expression as he spoke to him.

"Something wrong, Harry?"

Harry was unaware that he'd been looking at that teacher for as long as he'd been until Percy asked him a question, the raven haired Werewolf pup turning to look at his classmate.

"Oh, um no. Who are those teachers?"

Percy's gaze drifted up to the two teachers in question, a small smile appearing on his face.

"That's Professor Severus Snape on the right, and Professor Quirrell on the left. Quirrell's a Weasel Shifter and Snape's an Alpha Werewolf from the Forest Territory, and he takes his job very seriously. He won't tolerate slacking off in his class, just so you're aware."

"Oh. What does he teach?"

"Elixirs and Potions, which was Professor Quirrell's old job before he was given the position of Defense Against Mortal Weapons teacher. They say that Snape's been after Quirell's job for years, but the Council felt that he was better suited to teaching Elixirs and Potions since he has a much more extensive knowledge about those particular subjects. Snape's not exactly happy about that, though."

Harry nodded as he cast one final stare at one of his teachers before going back to having some of the food with his new classmates.

After the Feast was finished, the students left the room and followed after Percy.

"Alright, Meadow students. Follow me and keep up, please."

The ginger haired Coyote Shifter then stopped at a pair of steps that split off into opposite directions at the top and started talking to the young Weres and Shifters.

"This is the most direct path to the Dormitories. Boys Dormitories are on the left, Girls' is on the right. Once you reach your rooms, you can find your belongings already next to your beds and can put them away at your leisure. The only rule we have is that you can't sneak out after dark to visit the opposite Dorms, so please stick to this one rule. Have a good night, everyone. Girls, you may leave now. Boys, follow me, please."

The girls then left and Percy took the boys upstairs to their Dorm. After making sure everyone was settled in, the ginger haired Coyote Shifter went to his own room for the night. Harry found out that he and Ron would be sharing a room so he settled in to look at the moon for a little while before going to sleep, Riven cawing quietly in response to his master's peaceful state.

He knew that he could be with his parents in his dreams, so he smiled as he imagined himself running with a red and white female Werewolf and a pure black male Werewolf through a green field that was seemingly endless.

All three Werewolves were smiling as they ran, the happy dream helping Harry forget the unpleasant times in his life until the sun would rise.

(Next Morning)

Harry and Ron had spent at least half an hour running around through the halls when they finally found their class with Professor McGonagall, both of them seeing that everyone else was seated and writing…but the Professor herself was nowhere to be found, only a grey and black tabby cat sitting on her desk. Both Werewolf pups breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew. Made it." Harry said as he panted lightly, the winding hallways giving him and Ron a literal runaround.

"Yeah. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if she found out we were late?" Ron said with slight amusement in his voice, that tone changing when their Professor shifted right in front of them. Harry was shocked, and the redheaded Werewolf pup was surprised.

"Whoa. That was bloody brilliant!"

The Cat Shifter smiled slightly at her students, the praise nice to hear in the morning.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasely. Perhaps next time I could lend either you or Mr. Potter a pocketwatch, that way one of you might be on time."

"Sorry. We got lost."

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

The two pups sat down next to Hermoine and worked to catch up to the others in class, the session ending a couple hours later and the three pups were sitting in Snape's class. The dark haired Werewolf himself showed up a few minutes later, his voice sharp and not allowing any backtalk.

"Settle down, pups. There will be no tomfoolery or whispering in this class. As such, I don't expect that many of you truly appreciate the fine and subtle art that is potion or elixir making. Although, some of you with a certain…predisposition and knowledge…" Snape said this as he glanced down at Malfoy, the blonde Werewolf pup locking eyes with his Alpha teacher for a brief moment.

The dark haired Alpha Werewolf then resumed his speech, Harry doing his best to take notes.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses…and disable the body's control over its' muscular functions. I can tell you how to bottle stamina, brew intelligence, and even put a stopper on immortality."

This time, Snape's eyes landed on Harry as he watched the pup write down notes and while he was impressed that the boy was trying, it still didn't hinder the fact that he wasn't even focusing on what the dark haired Alpha Werewolf was saying.

"Then again, some of you may have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough…"

Harry was so focused on trying to keep in time to what his teacher was saying that the older Werewolf's raised voice caught him off guard.

"To not pay attention!"

When the raven haired Werewolf pup looked up, his green eyes caught gazes with the dark haired Werewolf's dark brown irises…the Alpha Werewolf narrowing them slightly as he allowed displeasure to show on his face.

"Mr. Potter…our new celebrity." Snape said to Harry, the atmosphere suddenly tense and uncomfortable as the dark haired Alpha Werewolf kept his dark brown eyes locked onto the younger pup.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would happen if I added Root of Asphodel to a mixture of Wormwood and *Onyxium?"

Hermoine knew what those would make, so she raised her hand and tried her best to get her teacher's attention. The dark haired Alpha's glare put an end to her actions, the returning students knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end of that look. When Snape got angry, or felt that he'd been disrespected, the Alpha Werewolf was prone to turning on his students and giving them more work…his own personal way of making sure they didn't repeat their actions any time soon.

"Well?" the dark haired Alpha asked impatiently, yet calmly at the same time. He may have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was ready to blow a fuse. Instead of just biting Harry's head off, he settled on lecturing him instead.

"If you don't know, then I'll fill you in. Mixing Root of Asphodel with Wormwood and Onyxium allows me to make a *Sugilitum Elixir, which paralyzes another Were or Shifter for up to 2 hours, as well as erase their memories."

The dark haired Alpha Werewolf kept his eye on Harry for the rest of the class period, and gave him extra homework as punishment for not paying attention. By the time they made it outside, the raven haired Werewolf pup's arms were heavy with extra work and books so he asked one of Ron's brothers to help him get them up to his room.

The raven haired Werewolf pup was currently at lunch with the other First Year students, their crows bringing them items and letters. Ron received a letter and a rolled up newspaper, which he gave to Harry when he was asked. Neville opened a small box and pulled out a small glass ball.

"Hey look, Neville's got a *Glow Orb!"

"I've read about those. When it glows red, it means that you've forgotten something." Hermoine said matter-of-factly, the redheaded Werewolf girl feeling like she'd made up for her behavior in Snape's class earlier.

"Thing is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." The dark brunette Shifter said as he pocketed the Orb.

Harry was reading the paper in his hands, his eyes widening slightly as he spoke to his redheaded friend in a hushed tone.

"Hey Ron, someone broke into Gringotts. Check this out: ' _Believed to be the work of *feral Shifters and/or rogue Weres, Gringotts Jackal Shifters acknowledge the breach and insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, No. 718, had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day._ ' That's odd."

"Why?" The redheaded Werewolf asked, his facial expression one of curiosity.

"Because that's the same vault Hagrid and I went to."

Hermoine was now curious herself, and a bit suspicious, but let it go as the huge clock in the room rang…which signified the end of lunch. Not wanting to be late again, Harry and the two redheaded Werewolves ran to their next class.

Harry and his two redheaded companions managed to get to their outdoor class with a couple minutes to spare as a woman with short, semi spiked grey-blonde hair was inspecting her class with assessing eyes. They could tell she was a Shifter from the scent she gave off, her electric yellow eyes a bit less intimidating now as she regarded her students with a smile on her face.

"Afternoon, students."

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch."

"As you were. Now then, welcome to your first Shifting lesson. Today, you'll be doing a *Full Shift."

The students were either confused or already knew how to perform this action, but the grey-blonde Doberman Shifter spoke up for those who had never done it before.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Take out your Wolfsbane Muzzles and place them in your mouth. Now, when I say 'Chomp', bite down on them and you'll shift."

All the pups placed their Muzzles inside their mouths and held off until given the go ahead, which was only a minute later and all the students were standing on all fours or crouching on their hind legs. It was at this moment that Harry got to see what Hermoine and Ron looked like when in their Were forms.

Ron was a light rust red with pale cream-white fur on his stomach and underside of his tail, whereas Hermoine had ginger-red fur with bone white fur on her stomach, underside of her tail, and even under her neck.

"Well done, everyone. Please place your Muzzles on the ground next to your robes so they don't get in the way of your lesson. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to run to the wall on the other side of the field, touch it with your paws, and then run back over here."

The students all acknowleged her orders and got ready for the whistle.

"Ready?" Madame Hooch said before grabbing the whistle and blowing it, Neville not even realizing that his teacher was telling him to stop acting wild as he tore across the ground and rammed into the wall on the other side; he kept running and slamming into the walls until he hit one of them so hard that he hurt himself badly enough to forcibly change back.

When the Doberman Shifter and her students finally caught up to him, Neville was whimpering in pain and crying as Hooch helped him up while being careful not to make the injuries worse.

"Oh dear, looks like a broken wrist. Come on, Mr. Longbottom; hold onto me for support."

As Hooch helped Neville up onto his feet, Malfoy trotted over to where the dark brunette Shifter's Glow Orb was and picked it up with his teeth.

"Everyone is to wait here while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If I find out that any one of you has left this class or attacked your fellow classmates, they'll be out of this school faster than you can say 'Quidditch'."

As Harry watched his teacher take the dark brunette Shifter down the hallway, he felt bad for Neville and wondered to himself what could've caused him to go wild like he had. His ears picked up the mocking laughter that belonged to Malfoy, the raven and white furred Werewolf pup getting a chance to finally see the blonde Werewolf in his Full Shift form.

Malfoy was a platinum blonde Werewolf with ivory white fur on his underbelly, underside of his tail, and neck that stopped just a few inches from his bottom jaw. The strangest thing about Malfoy's Werewolf form was that it was the same coloration as the Werewolf that ran alongside him in his dream when he was a much younger pup, though he would never say that out loud as he instead focused on the mean things the blonde and white furred Werewolf pup said about Neville as he started bouncing the Orb up and down in the air with his nose.

"If he'd given this thing a few more chomps, he might have remembered not to lose himself to instinct."

"Give that Orb to me, Malfoy." Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, the blonde and white furred Werewolf pup smirking as he kept up his bouncing routine.

"No. I think I'll leave it where he can find it. Perhaps on the other side of the wall?"

The raven and white furred Werewolf pup glared at the blonde and white furred Werewolf pup as he watched him walk off arrogantly with the Orb still being bounced up and down with his nose.

"What's wrong, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?"

Harry was ready to bite the hell out of Malfoy for being such a cruel bitch, especially after someone had gotten injured because of something that probably wasn't his own fault to begin with. He started to trot towards the blonde and white furred Werewolf pup when Hermoine's words stopped him for a moment.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said-"

But before she could even finish, the raven and white furred Werewolf pup had already run towards where Malfoy was standing and bouncing the Glow Orb up and down in the air with his nose.

"What a damn bloody idiot." The ginger-red and white furred Werewolf girl said as she watched the two Weres get ready to fight.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll tear into you!"

"Is that so? Have it your way, then." The blonde and white furred Werewolf pup said before he knocked the Orb up into the air and sent it flying by batting it hard with one of his paws after jumping up towards it. The raven and white furred Werewolf pup focused only on the Orb as he ran at the wall in front of him, crouched and then climbed over it with little difficulty after grabbing onto the wall with his paws; Harry then let his instincts guide him across the ground as he watched the Orb sail through the air and towards where McGonagall's office was, but he jumped up and caught it before it hit the wall. The Orb was now securely in his jaws as he smiled and ran back towards his classmates, Minerva having watched the whole feat and was astonished at the stamina the boy had.

Harry made it back to his classmates without feeling too tired, the other Weres and Shifters cheering his efforts. Malfoy, while inwardly impressed with the raven and white furred Werewolf pup's efforts, didn't let that show on his face. Minerva had come out of her office and was making her way towards the other Shifted pups and animal kids, her *Calming Muzzle already in her hand as she spoke to the raven and white furred Werewolf pup.

"Harry Potter?"

The raven and white furred Werewolf pup looked at his teacher as she pulled out a rose gold Muzzle and held it towards him.

"Open your mouth and bite down. This Calming Muzzle will revert you back to human form."

Harry opened his mouth and let the Cat Shifter place the Muzzle over his teeth, the raven and white furred Werewolf pup biting down on it and smelling roses before he felt his body change back into his human form; Harry then gave the Calming Muzzle back to Minerva, the raven haired Werewolf pup grabbing his robes and trotting back up to her.

"Come with me, please."

Malfoy smirked at what he just saw, the blonde and white furred Werewolf pup thinking that Harry was in trouble for breaking the rules Madame Hooch had set in place.

Little did he know that his smirk was about to be wiped off his face.

As Minerva and Harry ran down the hallway near Professor Quirrell's class, she told him to wait in the hallway for a moment.

"Pardon me, Professor Quirrell, but might I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Oh, y-yes, o-of course."

The boy in question, a brunette Panther Shifter, followed the Cat Shifter into the hallway. Both of them were now with Harry as he looked at the older boy in front of him.

"Harry, this is Oliver Wood."

The brunette Shifter nodded at the raven haired Werewolf pup with a gentle smile on his face as Professor McGonagall spoke to him.

"Wood, I have found you a *Chaser!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Holy hell, this was a damn long ass chapter to write, but I think it makes up for the long wait I put you guys through. And now, for more explanations:

*Onyxium- This is a special powder made from ground up onyx stones. By itself, it has an unpleasant taste and can give another Were or Shifter terrible body shakes. When combined with Root of Asphodel and Wormwood, it makes a very dangerous elixir that can paralyze and erase memories.

*Sugilitum Elixir- This elixir is made when one combines Onyxium with Root of Asphodel and Wormwood, which paralyzes and erases memories.

*Glow Orb- This item functions in a similar way to a Remembrall. It glows different colors depending on the Were or Shifter holding it, and when it glows red it means that whoever holds it has forgotten something.

*Calming Muzzle- This item has the opposite effect of a Wolfsbane Muzzle. When a Were uses it, they turn back into their human form, and is used only for helping young pups learn to change back. The scent of the mist coming from it smells different for each Were.

*Chaser- This is a position in the Quidditch game. Since there's no magic, witches, wizards, etc., I had to change the dynamic of the game a bit. I'll get more into that later, but essentially a Chaser is a lot like a Seeker. Their job is to catch the Golden Snitch and win the game for their team.

*Feral Shifters- These are Shifters who have gone rogue and use their abilities to hurt or kill others of their kind.

*Full Shift- This is what the process of changing between human and animal form is called for Harry and the others.

I think I'll cut it off here, and sorry for Snape being such a dick. I'm trying to stay as true to their personalities as possible without making them too OOC, but some things will be changed. I'll let you guys know as I write the chapters. So, bye for now and see ya'll next time.


	9. Games & Intrusion

**Harry Potter: The Wolf Heart Saga (a 'Harry Potter' fic)**

Disc.: J.K. Rowling is the only one who will ever be able to claim true ownership of this wonderful book/movie series, which means that I'll only ever own fics like this one based around her series.

A/N: I never thought that this fic would get so well received and loved by this point, but I'm not complaining at all! I apologize for the long wait; finding a job and grieving for a lost loved one can take up a lot of time, because today I lost my grandmother (mom's mom) to cancer. I shall try to push forward with this chapter, so please forgive me for taking so long with it.

 **Ch.8- Games & Intrusion**

The hallways of Hogwarts were abuzz with activity and gossip, especially after they'd gotten wind of Harry Potter being made the new Green Meadow Chaser. The raven haired Werewolf pup could hear all the words and news about him being whispered with anticipation as he walked through the halls with Ron.

"I can't believe you're a Chaser, Harry! It's amazing!"

"Why?" Harry asked his redheaded friend, the other pup looking at him astonished.

"Because First Years usually never make the House Teams. They normally only pick Second or Third Years."

The raven haired Werewolf pup just nodded as he walked alongside his friends, Malfoy watching him from afar. On the outside, his face hosted a scowl of disappointment that a First Year had gotten picked for a House Team after being at the school for only a few days, but on the inside, his Wolf was wagging its' tail in anticipation of a new challenge in an otherwise semi boring game. He was also a tad bit impressed with the raven and white Werewolf pup's stamina and speed, because even he could appreciate a fast Werewolf at times when it was necessary…but there was absolutely no way he would ever let Harry know that as said Werewolf pup disappeared down the hallway.

As the 2 Werewolf pups walked down the hallway, Ron kept talking about the game of Quidditch to Harry, who listened as intently as he could.

"Ya know, Harry, you must be the youngest Quidditch player-"

"In a century, according to McGonagall."

"By the way Harry, congratulations!"

"Wood's just told us the news. Well done!"

Harry looked up at two new pairs of voices, the raven haired Werewolf pup recognizing them from the Train Station as Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George.

"Fred and George are on the Team, too. They're *Fighters."

"Mm-hmm. Our job is to keep opposing Team members off you and make sure they don't try to take you out of the game by attacking you."

"Yup, cuz the Chaser is one of the more vulnerable roles of the game. It's not unheard of for the opposing Team's Fighters to attack the Chaser, so we make sure that doesn't happen to you."

At hearing that the game got that rough, the raven haired Werewolf pup felt a bit uneasy about being part of the House Team, especially about being given such an important role. His doubts were pushed back slightly at the twin Werewolves making a slight joke.

"Luckily, no one's died in more than a few centuries."

"Sometimes, a couple members vanish to settle a score."

"But they usually turn up in a month or two!"

As Harry and Ron kept walking through the halls, Hermoine joined them a minute later when she heard them talking about Quidditch.

"Come on, Harry! Quidditch is loads of fun, despite it being a bit on the dangerous side. It's a great game, and you'll be great at it, too!"

"But I've never played it, Ron. What if I make a fool of myself in front of everyone?!"

"You _won't_ make a fool of yourself. Being a Chaser's in your blood."

Wondering what she was talking about, the two male Werewolf pups followed the ginger haired Werewolf girl until they were standing in front of a trophy case. There were trophies held by previous champions and players, including one named Sirius Black. According to the trophy plaque this boy, who was probably a man by now, had been a Fighter on the Green Meadow team some time ago. As they all looked at the trophies, the one on the bottom shelf had the Green Meadow Team from over 15 years ago…the last name engraved on it surprising Harry and Ron.

"Whoa! Harry, you never told us your _father_ was a Chaser!"

The raven haired Werewolf pup was shocked at seeing his father's name on the metal of the plaque, Hermoine's earlier words finally making sense.

"I…I never knew."

The three Werewolf pups kept looking at the trophy case a little while longer, the raven haired Werewolf pup walking off to class with his friends. Harry was currently walking down the halls when he heard what sounded like snoring, the raven haired Werewolf pup straining his hearing so that he might pick up the sound again; as he stood still in concentration, he heard the snoring again, but it sounded like it was a few floors above him.

When he heard Ron's voice coming towards him, his concentration broke as the redheaded Werewolf pup looked at his friend with worry in his eyes.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Hermoine had joined them by this point, her curiosity piqued as she listened to Harry answer Ron's question.

"I'm fine, Ron. I just…I heard something a few floors above us."

"Well, what did it sound like?"

"It sounded like…really deep snoring."

The other two Werewolf pups tried listening for the same sound Harry had heard, and not even a few minutes later, they heard it themselves.

"Whoa! Your hearing is really good, Harry!"

"Oh, come on, Ron. Any good Were or Shifter can hear that if they just focus hard enough; where the sound is coming from, that's the mystery. If we find out who or what is making it, then it won't be such a big deal to us or anyone else." Hermoine said in that same know-it-all tone she always used, Ron rolling his eyes as they watched their raven haired friend start climbing the stairs leading up to the 3rd Floor.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"That sound…I wanna find out what's making it."

The redheaded Werewolf pup and ginger haired Werewolf pup knew that this could very well get them killed, or even expelled, but they couldn't let their friend get himself into trouble so they reluctantly followed after him. After barely managing to avoid Filch's cat and escaping into a room behind a locked door (which was unlocked thanks to Hermoine's quick thinking with one of her hairpins), the three Werewolf pups found themselves in a darkened room with windows streaming moonlight into the room.

The room itself wasn't anything special, the three Werewolf pups looking down at what was in front of them…all of them paling considerably.

Lying in front of them, yawning and standing up, was a huge three headed Dog Shifter. His coat was coal gray with down turned ears and hazel brown eyes, a deep growl coming from his throat as he lunged at the three pups in the room with him. Harry and his friends managed to escape the angry Dog Shifter trying to kill them, all of them pushing the door closed and locking it again before running back down to the 1st Floor.

Hermoine, on her part, chewed her friends out for almost getting them killed as she went to her room to sleep. Harry and Ron went back to their own room and settled into bed for what was left of the night.

(3rd Floor, Fluffy's Room)

The three headed Dog Shifter was currently on the floor in his human skin, his pale hands reaching up and holding his head as the two other voices in his mind spoke to him…or at least, that's what he felt was happening.

The Dog Shifter, who looked no older than 25 to 30 years old, suffered from a severe case of MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder). It wasn't very common in Shifters or Weres, but it did happen, especially if the parents suffered from it themselves to some extent. His pale, thin body was shaking like a leaf, the arms and legs having toned muscles, his hazel brown eyes straying over to the chest containing his clothes.

The Dog Shifter crawled over to the chest and opened it, his trembling hands grabbing a loose fitting white button up shirt and boxers, the coal gray haired Dog Shifter shivering a little less thanks to being covered as he grabbed a blanket from the chest and wrapped himself up in it. His eyes started fluttering closed when the sound of the door to his room being opened caused him to snap his head up towards the door.

The coal gray haired Dog Shifter tensed up as the door swung open and then closed again, footsteps coming towards him until they stopped about 5 feet from him. The one who'd stepped into the room looked down at him, the coal gray haired Dog Shifter knowing that this wasn't Hagrid because of his scent.

"Good evening, young one. I trust that you're doing your part?"

The coal gray haired Dog Shifter nodded at the man, his eyes showing exhaustion and regret. He hadn't wanted to attack the young pups in the room earlier, but his more aggressive alter had taken over and saw them as a threat, thus causing him to attack them. He knew that he would have to apologize to them if and when he ever saw them again, but for now he had his attention on the man in the room with him.

"Y-Yes. I…I don't know how much longer I can do this; things are starting to get out of hand, and I-"

The other male placed a finger on the coal gray haired Dog Shifter's lips to stop his scared rambling, the younger male's eyes glinting with aggression as the older male stepped back to avoid getting bitten as the coal gray haired Dog Shifter let out a deep growl.

"Touch me again, and you'll lose your hand next time!"

The other male just waited until the coal gray haired Dog Shifter reverted back to his more timid personality. He hated working with those who couldn't control their baser instincts, but it would all pay off in the end when he finally got what he was seeking.

"Just remember our little…arrangement. You keep protecting the item I seek, and I'll see to it that you leave this room before next summer. Can you do that for me, Jeffrey?"

The coal gray haired Dog Shifter nodded at the older male, hope shining in his eyes as his happier personality came out.

"Do you really mean that? Can I see other Shifters and Weres soon?"

"Of course. Just keep upholding your end of our deal, and soon you can meet all the Shifters and Weres that you want."

Jeffrey then launched himself at the older male and hugged him, his tail wagging happily until the older male pushed him off. He then pulled out a pocket watch and checked it, noting that his time with the coal gray haired Dog Shifter was over as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. I will meet with you again as soon as possible, so just sleep for now."

Jeffrey nodded and watched the older male leave, his timid alter coming back as he curled up on the wooden door beneath his body and went to sleep.

After closing the door behind him, Professor Quirrell let out a tense breath he hadn't noticed he was holding until after he left the room. The Weasel Shifter knew he was treading dangerously, especially when dealing with a mentally unstable Shifter, but he had more to gain than to lose as he locked the door and went down the nearest staircase.

(Next morning, Quidditch Field)

Harry and Oliver were both carrying a wooden chest, the chest itself not as heavy as the raven haired Werewolf pup thought it would be as they set it down on the ground. The brunette Panther Shifter started explaining the basics to Harry, Oliver glad that they finally had a Chaser on their team again. The last one, a girl named *Amica Barnes, had graduated last year and was now a famous soccer goal catcher. She had happened to be a Cheetah Shifter, with great stamina but she was also anemic. Nevertheless, she had brought the Green Meadow team quite a few victories when she played for them.

"Quidditch is easy enough to play. Each team has 7 players; two Fighters, three *Guards, a *Decoy, and a Chaser, which is your role Harry. The Guards also function as *Jumpers, which makes their role just as important as the Chaser's. You keeping up with all of this so far?"

"Yeah."

Oliver nodded as he then opened the chest, three balls being held down by a bronze plate with chains. Two of them were moving around, the raven haired Werewolf pup wary of them as he resumed listening to the brunette Panther Shifter.

"Good. Now then, there are three kinds of balls. This one is called the Quaffle. The goal of the Jumpers/Guards is to take the Quaffle and put it through one of these three hoops before the other team's Jumpers/Guards."

Harry looked up at the hoops as he was given the Quaffle, three spring loaded pads below them that were placed at least 20 feet from the hoops.

"Um, what are these spring loaded pads?"

"Ah, those are called *Launch Pads. The Jumpers use them to get the Quaffle into the hoops. They also try to keep the opposing Jumpers away from the pads, thus making them Guards; the Fighters are the ones who engage the opposing Fighters in combat."

"Oh. What role do you have on the team, Oliver?"

"Me? I'm a Jumper."

"Um…what are those?" Harry asked as he looked down at the two objects moving around, Oliver opening up the bronze plate and pulling out a ball attached to a metal collar.

"These are called *Fight Collars. They're handled only by the more experienced Quidditch players."

"What do they do?"

"They release a special chemical that stimulates one's fight instincts. It can make you extra vicious, but only if you can't control your instincts. However, you don't need to worry about wearing one, because _you_ are the Chaser. The only thing I want _you_ to worry about…" the brunette Panther Shifter said as he opened up a panel in the shape of a Coat of Arms, Oliver pulling out a small golden ball and showing it to Harry.

"Is this. The Golden Snitch."

The raven haired Werewolf pup smiled as he took the ball from Oliver.

"I like this ball."

"You like it now? Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see; but, it has yet to outrun a Chaser, which is why your job is the most important one."

"What do I do with it?"

"You catch it…before the other team's Chaser does. You catch this, and the game is over. Whichever team's Chaser catches this first wins the game for their team."

Harry nodded as he watched the Golden Snitch come to life and hover around them, the raven haired Werewolf pup catching it before it got too far away. Oliver then grabbed the Golden Snitch from Harry and placed it back into its' slot, the brunette Panther Shifter and raven haired Werewolf pup locking up the chest and taking it back into the equipment room before going to separate classes. Harry thought of all that Oliver had shown and told him, his heart fluttering with excitement as he joined his friends in class.

The raven haired Werewolf pup couldn't wait to play Quidditch, Malfoy looking over at Harry and noticing his happy facial expression. He had been told by one of his classmates that Oliver Wood was teaching him the basics of Quidditch, and it seemed that the Panther Shifter had made quite the impression upon him. The blonde Werewolf pup himself was mildly excited, since Black Mountain would be playing against Green Meadow.

His inner wolf was getting thrilled at the chance to run with the raven haired Werewolf pup, their bodies knocking into each other as they fought over the prey that would be eluding them, instincts driving them to grasp victory before the other did.

Oh yes, this game of Quidditch would definitely be the most exciting one yet as Draco returned his attention on the lesson being taught to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Phew, finally finished this chapter. I made it an extra long one to make up for my time away due to getting a new job. I also checked over one of my previous chapters and realized that I made a mistake when I wrote which house Draco was sorted into. I accidentally typed 'Black Forest', but I meant to type 'Black Mountain' instead. I won't make that same mistake in future chapters, but first time for more explanations:

*Fighters: Their role is exactly as Fred and George explained to Harry. Their job is to keep Harry from being attacked during the game, because it has happened before. Sometimes the Chaser would even be killed, so the Fighter position was made to prevent deaths during a game.

*Chasers: They operate like the Seeker. They chase the Golden Snitch and catch it, but they also have to be wary of the other team's Chaser, so they have to either be very fast or have lots of stamina.

*Guards: Guards are basically like Beaters, but they have a secondary role too. They try to keep the opposing team from scoring, sometimes even having to chase them away.

*Jumpers: This is the secondary role of the Guards. Jumpers are the ones who handle the Quaffle and use the Launch Pads to get the Quaffle through the hoops and score points.

*Launch Pads: Spring loaded metal reinforced wooden pads used to help players score points.

*Decoy: This role is usually given to a Chameleon Shifter, since they can turn into a fellow team member and throw off opposing strategies.

*Amica Barnes: She was a Cheetah Shifter who went to Hogwarts before Harry showed up. She was the Green Meadow Chaser, but also had anemia, meaning she could only attain bursts of speed for a short time. After graduating, she became a soccer player and was made her team's goal catcher.

*Fight Collars: They function just as Oliver said they do. They stimulate fight instincts and can sometimes make the wearer hyper-aggressive, which is very dangerous in Weres and Shifters who don't have 100% control over their instincts.

Also, about the three headed dog named 'Fluffy':

Since this isn't really too much like the original Harry Potter books/movies, I had to change a lot of things around, in particular the dynamics of Quidditch and Fluffy's character. Instead of him being a Cerberus (three headed dog of Greek legend/myth), I decided to make him a normal Shifter, but instead give him severe MPD. This was inspired partly by the 'Law & Order: SVU' episode called 'Alter' (I suggest you watch it, it's really good. This will help you get a better grasp of Fluffy's character for this story), partly by 'Jeff The Killer', and partly by Raven from the original 'Teen Titans' series. He's actually a very sweet natured, down-to-earth guy who has been mocked his whole life for having two other personalities. One of them is very aggressive, as seen when he attacks Harry and his friends, as well as Professor Quirrell. The second one is happy and the third one is timid. The timid one is the dominant alter in charge when he's alone. I decided to give his human form the name 'Jeffrey', because it seems to fit him.

As for how he got the name 'Fluffy', he was captured while wandering his forest home alone and sold to a poacher who would get a good price for him when he was sold again. He was forced to always stay in his Shifter form through strict training and severe punishment if he failed, so when Hagrid got him as a prize for winning a card game, he was told that his name was 'Fluffy'. No one other than Quirrell has seen him in his human form, not even Hagrid.

Well, I'm gonna wrap this up now, so enjoy this chapter. Next one will be ready as soon as I can get to it.


End file.
